Final Goodbyes
by dragonxkeeper
Summary: The war between hunters and vampires is raging through Cross Academy, but as Zero pulls the trigger, a memory sparks of a night not so long ago with his enemy, Kaname Kuran.


DISCLAIMER Sadly, i don't own any of the characters or events that partake in vampire knight,this is pure fanfiction.

For years, a secret war has been waging between vampires and humans. For the last four years an even greater war has been growing stronger and more deadly between the hunter, Zero Kiryu and the pureblooded vampire, Kaname Kuran. And now the time has come to settle the score.

On the far end of the campus near the dormitories, Kaname Kuran and the entire Night Class stood armed and ready for a fight. Whereas Zero, stood in front of the entrance to the academy; hundreds of Day Class members standing behind him cowering in fear and confusion.

"I'm sorry, Kiryu," Kaname shouted across the cobbled grounds, "You knew this day was coming."

"The only thing you need to be sorry about Kuran is how you underestimated my skill when I have the pleasure of killing you!" Zero retorted.

"Shall we let the battle commence?" Royal blue lightning flames engulfed his hands, while the ground beneath his feet began to quake.

Zero pulled the _Bloody Rose_ from his vest pocket and placed his index finger on the trigger. "On the count of three, then?" he shouted sarcastically.

"Goodbye, Zero, again, I'm sorry. I was hoping I wouldn't have to be the one to do this."

"Save me your fake sympathy. Let's just get this over with; I have others on my list that I have to destroy by dusk."

"Three it is." The flames around his hands grew hotter, rising, swirling fiercely around his body.

Zero unlocked the safety mode on his gun and began to slowly pull back the trigger. "ONE!…TWO!… THREE!" The gun shot was deafening as he watched the bullet race for its one and only true target. But, as it headed straight between Kaname's eyes to be forever embedded in his forehead, his thoughts raced back to their first time together.

It was mid-September. A time for a new school semester and a time when the peace between vampires and humans might once, for a time, have existed. Zero, Yuki and the vampires were all new to the academy. The headmaster had made him and Yuki disciplinary guardians and it was his first night. As much as loathed vampires, he loathed his new job even more; it was bad enough the headmaster had granted them access into the school, now he was going to lose sleep and fall behind in school because he had to play babysitter and keep the monsters in human form in check. As a form of protest to show his disapproval to the whole guardian act, Zero wandered around the school hiding from Yuki.

In the end, after hours of walking in the dark, he settled on a bottom step in a dark hallway. It was dark enough to hide him from humans but he couldn't stay when the Night classes ended or he might end up running into one.

Zero sat in the dark, lost in his thoughts. He couldn't wait till he became a hunter; He would proudly follow in Tagari's foot steps and take revenge on the woman who destroyed everything and everyone precious to him!

"Good evening, Zero Kiryu." said a soft, sad, voice.

Zero flinched at the sudden sound, turning only to find himself face to face with the man he hated most; Kaname Kuran, _the pureblood_.

"Good evening, Kuran." Zero replied sourly. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"It's too boring," Kaname complained," Also, I was hoping you could maybe give me some advice, I have a bit of a problem."

"Why not just go ask one another of your kind? Or hell, you never seem to leave the headmasters' side. Go see him. "Zero frowned in annoyance. What did he look like? A fucking therapist?

"I can't," Kaname sat down on the step behind Zero, and stared at his feet. "None of them would understand. To be blunt, I don't really understand it myself."

"Well what is it?" Zero asked suddenly intrigued.

"The thing is I've fallen for someone…a human. I know the laws, but, I just can't stop thinking about this person and what's worse I doubt this person would ever feel the same about me." Kaname said weakly. His left hand became tangled in his long black locks, as though he could comb the answer out.

"Well who's the human? Anyone I'd know?" Zero asked again.

"More than you know." Kaname looked up at Zero through his long eyelashes; His eyes were pleading, almost begging for help.

"What's the name?"

"No, I can't tell you. It would only disgust you to know."

"If it's Yuki, I honestly don't care. That girl has been in love with you, for God knows how long."

"It's not Yuki; they're someone that's pretty close to her, though." Kaname continued looking at his shoes.

"Is it a guy or a girl? Wait do you swing both ways? To be frank, I've always thought you were gay." He snickered quietly, knowing good and well it would be no use. What with the superior vampires' hearing, there was no chance Kaname missed that.

"I'm not gay…or at least I didn't think I was. The human is Male." Kaname looked up quickly at Zero.

"What about height? Eye and hair color?"

"Oh for God's sake, it's you!" Kaname shouted.

Zero stared at him in disbelieve. There was no way in hell that was possible, why would one of the worlds only purebloods love him?! He tried to look away from Kaname's piercing glare, he could feel a blush spreading and deepening across his face. This made no sense. He'd been almost positive that Kaname was in love with Yuki!

"Wa-wa?" Zero stammered. Although what he'd meant to say was more along the lines of, "Who the fuck are you, and what have you done with Kaname Kuran?" and "Are you fucking mental?"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. It's obvious you don't believe me." Kaname began to get up from the step to leave. But something inside of Zero, made him places his hand in an iron grip around his arm to stop him, and pull him toward him.

Zero kissed him fiercely, one hand keeping the grip on his arm. His lips moved with such freakish speed, Kaname was barely able to kiss back; it was as though he taste the truth on his lips and wanted to make it known that he felt the same way. With his free hand, Zero reached up behind him for the banister. He pulled back and began pulling Kaname up the stairs by his red silk tie, stopping every few seconds for a lovely kiss or two.

"So how many mortals have you been with?" Zero asked curiosity hitting him once again.

"None. You're my first. Any supernatural beasties for you?" Kaname asked teasingly.

"No. I was taught never to trust other beings."

"I can understand that," Kaname brought his lips to Zero's neck. "You never know when we may turn on you."

"Don't forget, I still have that gun. Bit me and I'll kill you." Zero said threatening.

"Yeah, yeah," He scoffed, "I was only kidding anyways. Now where were we?"

Zero scanned the hallway; still dead as a graveyard. He pulled the vampire down a few more halls before stopping in front of an empty classroom. "In here." he muttered, "Should be far enough from both the headmasters' office and out of range of the Night Class's hearing ability."

"Good thinking. I didn't think about what the poor Night Class would have to endure, where we to stick around in the area we just left." Kaname said softly.

"And they said you were supposed to be the smartest of all of the vamps, there goes that title." Zero said mocking.

"Funny." Kaname replied sarcastically. "Com'on. God knows how long it'll be before someone spots us making out." He grabbed Zero by the wrist and wrenched open the door.

Inside, it was brighter than the hallway but, still dark enough to make it hard to see. With no other choice, Zero allowed Kaname to lead him around the large classroom. The pale light from the full moon bounced off their skin and across the top row of desks. He prayed Kaname wouldn't want to go to the top roll, for his fear in such faint lighting, he was likely to fall and look like a fool.

Kaname walked backwards to the first row of desks, sitting on the glossy surface and pulling Zero to him until their chest touched. He gingerly took the boys' chin in his left hand and tilted his head to the side. "Zero Kiryu." He whispered. His other hand found its way to the small of his back. Kaname leaned in, teasingly, kissing his check, neck, and jaw, saving the lips for last. He felt Zero's body go from tense to complete relaxation in less than a second. Kaname let both his hands drop from Zero's body.

Zero pulled back, taking a breath. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No.," Kaname replied, "I'm the one who's doing something wrong. As much I'm enjoying this moment, I know it can't last. None of this is real."

"Well as long as we're pretending," Zero breathed, "Let's go for it."

A wicked smirk spread across Kaname's face as he leaned back on to the desk and pulled Zero on top of him. "I'll try to go easy on you, since it's the first time you're fucking an elite vampire." he stated mischievously.

He scoffed at the man underneath him and kissed the pale tender lips of a man who could kill him without lifting a finger. Their lips moved against one another as though performing a secret dance, a dance that belonged in this secret moment. Zero slid his right hand under the thin black cotton shirt that grazed Kaname's perfect skin, while his left hand, intertwined its fingers with the vampires'.

Kaname breathed a heavy sigh as the boy ran his fingers across his chest. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced before; He liked it. And even though it was forbidden, that only made him want it more. He raised the hand in which Zero had twined their fingers, bringing it over their heads. For someone as inexperienced as Zero, the boy was an amazing kisser! His lips parted and the dance grew fiercer. When they broke for air, Kaname unlocked their hands and sat up. His hands began to fumble with the zipper and button of the boys' pants. It was becoming very obvious that these kinds of things almost never happened for him- which is pretty hard to imagine seeing as how gorgeous he is.

"Would you like some help?" Zero asked sarcastically, laughing quietly.

"Shut up, Kiryu." Kaname murmured.

After of moment or two of watching him struggle, Zero, swatted his hands away and undid the black pants himself and threw them to the floor. Kaname gave him a sheepish grin and quickly kissed Zeros' check.

"Shall we continue?" Zero inquired.

In answer to his question, Kaname got off the desk and turned to Zero. With curiosity swimming in his lavender eyes, the wicked grin returned. Kaname pressed his mouth to Zero and needless to say it wasn't long before both where only in absolutely nothing. Kaname had abs like a fighter and Zero had the body of a surfer, lean with slight muscles but still attractive. The air was still and night was young. Kaname grabbed Zero's dick with both hands and started stroking, he felt the young teen start to tense from touch.

"Just relax." Kaname whispers.

"Relax?" Zero repeated. He leaned back on his palms, taking a deep breath, and closing his eyes. A shudder ripples through his body now and again as the strokes become longer and more rapid; it's not long before Zero is hard, pulsing like his ever beating heart. He feels Kaname, drop his dick and cocks open one eye. To his surprise, Kaname is kneeling on the floor, placing his hands on the desk on either side of Zeros' thighs, and preparing to suck him off. Kaname flicks his gaze to Zero's face and smiles softly, when he sees the one eye staring down at him.

"Close your eye." Kaname said his voice light.

Zero took a deep breath, doing as he was told and resumed his previous pose. He opens his eyes enough to the point that they are merely slits. He watched as Kaname, brought his mouth to and around his hard-on. His body instantly becoming, once-again, tense. He takes another deep breath and tries (unsuccessfully) to relax. His breath catches in his throat as Kaname's head begins to bob back and forth, his tongue, curling like a snake around him. His heart is pounding in his chest; it feels as though he's going to explode from the pleasure. The vampires' head continued to bob in a rhythmic speed; it felt like he was matching the speed of sucking him to the beating of his heart- which to Zero, seemed dead near impossible seeing as his heart was racing, from 90 to nothing.

Kaname listened as Zero's breathing pitched and for some seconds stopping. If he'd known this was how the boy was going to react, then he'd never have agreed to sleep with him. Nevertheless, if this was how Zero responded to being sucked, it made him quite curious to see how he would react when they actually got to fucking. He presumed it to be most entertaining. He continued to bob his head, Zero getting closer with each movement; small drops of liquid, dripped across his tongue, but he still didn't give in. Kaname continued as Zero's forehead began to bead with sweat. Just as he'd guessed, it was entertaining to watch Zero in this state. More liquid spewed out of the teen, filling the vamps mouth to the point that it slowly trekked the corners of his lips.

Kaname removed his mouth as Zero became a fountain; but he wasn't done yet, the fun was just beginning. He grabbed Zero's hands and placed them on his hips. He wanted Zero to play with him, but the boy was a slow learner. He cocked his head to the side until comprehension played upon his face. Zero pulled Kaname close, going straight for the heartbreaker; First the top lip, then the bottom and going in for the French. But it ended too quickly, his lips danced across the line of his jaw, his nose sliding down his neck. He pressed his lips to the hollow base of his neck, sucking on the skin for a moment or two. The vampire drew a shaky breath, he wanted to taste those lips once more, to have his tongue run across his lower lip, the inside of his gum, anywhere, everywhere, it didn't matter so long as he could taste that delicious mouth again and again and again. He drew another shaky breath as Zero's lips found his trail, pausing on the skin between his cock and stomach. He shivered as his hands slid down his torso, only to have the hands rest at his hips. Before he could blink, Zero was kissing him again. Oh how he wished he could read the teens' mind. It was as though he was playing more mind games then he, himself played.

Kaname blindly walks backwards dragging Zero with him until he bumped into the chalk board. He then wraps the boys' arms around his neck, waiting a few moments to make sure they stayed in place. Then, he reaches for his legs; Zero gasped as his legs were lifted from under him and brought to the vampires' hips. He crossed his ankles to keep his legs from falling. With difficulty, he began grinding. The vampire's breath immediately hitched as their hard cocks moved frequently against one another. Zero's lips were sucking his earlobe, making his chest bead with sweat and his gorgeous hair go (if anything, more) wild. His heart pounded like a drum being played by someone who just drank a few too many energy drinks. By this point, Kaname was more than turned on. The throbbing cocks rubbing against one another was like nothing he'd ever felt before. If he was horny before, what the hell was he now? He yearned for Zero.

Unable to resist temptation anymore, Kaname grabs Zero's legs, as to keep him from slipping off and walked back to the desks. He set Zero onto the first row desk hoping what he desired was clear; but for a moment, Zero simply stared at him in confusion. Good damn, was he slow. Or maybe it was just his own hormones getting the better of him. Kaname, flicked his eyes from Zero's face to his cock and back again. Finally, comprehension splashes across his face causing him to nod in agreement.

"Top or Bottom?" He asks his voice full of mischief.

"What kind of question is that?" Kaname replies.

Zero sighs and reaches into his uniform jacket, only to pull out a bottle of hand lotion Yuki had given him at the start of term and said, "You'll need this."

Kaname smiles, snatches the bottle, and applies it to his throbbing cock. He politely handed the bottle back to Zero and murmurs a word of thanks. He cocked his head as Zero pushed his legs onto the desktop, kneeling over on all fours. Damn, for a kid, he had a great ass. It made him only want to get inside that ass even more. He swung his own legs onto the desk and hunched over, taking Zero's boney hips into his strong hands. He spread his legs a little as to put his body in a bit of an angle that would cause less pain for Zero.

"You ready?" he asked, lightly squeezing the teens hips.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Zero replied, grabbing the edges of the desk.

Kaname kissed the small of Zeros' back, before placing the tip to his bare ass. He squeezed Zero's hip again in a comforting "the pain won't last long" sort of gesture, then, slid halfway in. In an instant, Zero lost all the air in his lungs. He cursed whoever thought friction was a great discovery. He took a deep breath and tried to relax his body. Kaname slide out a fraction of an inch before crashing in some more. Again, he lost just about all the air he regained and tried to breathe normally. Inside him, Kaname's cock was hard from their previous short grind and picked up a new beat as he played the 'in and out of Zero' game. Thank God, for the wooden desk, for he was now grasping the edges for dear life.

Kaname ignored Zero's grunts and whimpers as he backed out a tiny bit again.

"Make sure you have a good grip on this desk," Kaname warned, tightening his grip on the teens' hips, "I'm about to go all in, and I doubt it's going to be anywhere near pain free."

Zero nodded firmly and tightened his grip around the wooden edges to the point that he was most likely going to need to remove splinters later. But it didn't matter, all that matter was this was the first time he was getting any kind of action in God knows how long. Kaname hunched over Zero and slammed straight in. Zero, cried out in pain, the upper half of his body arched low enough to where he wasn't breaking the wood from the desk but high enough to where Kaname could lean forward enough to kiss his trembling lips.

"I really hate you, Kuran." Zero whimpered, his eyes full of anger and pain, a few tears threatening to slide down his pale face.

"And I love you, Kiryu." Kaname said softly. "Now take a deep breath and stop crying. The fun part is coming up."

Zero rolled his eyes. "How about we switch places and see if you start crying."

Now it was Kaname's turn to roll his eyes. He kissed him once more before sliding out for another blow. The boy cried out once more; After a few more grunts and gasps, and thrusting in once more, he was surprised, when instead of grunting, whimpering or a bit of both, Zero let out a low moan. He quickly repeated the motion, putting Zero in ecstasy.

"Ready for some real fun?" Kanama teased.

"You bet your ass, I am!" Zero replied, readjusting his grip on the desk.

Now that Zero was no longer in as much pain as before, Kaname added in a few unexpected surprises. First, he added a new rhythm to each thrust, leaving Zero to never know how great the wave pleasure will be. Second, his hands were itching to move around and slowly made their way all over Zero's body; first playing with his hard-on, then just rubbing his in random spots on his chest, back, and arms. And third, to distract himself more than to distract Zero, he would kiss his gorgeous, drop dead delicious, tender lips.

Zero, meanwhile, moaned with each thrust. It was already too much with the great pleasure exploding through his body, but now, Kaname, he really wasn't helping by messing with him like that. His dick felt like a balloon waiting to burst. He knew that if Kaname kept playing down there, he'd come back with a hand whiter than when he put it there. Another wave of pleasure splashed over him. Something wet and creamy running down his legs. Kaname started to change his speed again, this time going more slow so as to play with Zero some more. Kaname, started to change their pace so many times, it was hard to keep track, he could only tell when it started slowing because of how their bodies seemed to move as one and how it felt so damn relaxing. The slow motion, helped calm the death pound of his heart, made him breathe easier, and to his surprise, pour a steady river of come. But the slow rocking stopped there as Kaname, noticed the stream flowing and had decided to kick it back up. The friction was showing its true colors again but had brought along such a nice vibrating sensation with it. He moaned as the vampire thrust into his back side.

"You know, "Zero gasps, "I really, truly feel sorry for whoever has to sit at this desk tomorrow."

"What they don't know won't kill them." Kaname replied. He sent another spine tingling thrust into Zero. He pulled back halfway out and slams so hard into Zero, he was blinking away tears, gasping for air as though he'd been thrown flat on his back, and cause the pool to grow steadily deeper.

Kaname continued to slide in and out over and over again; His body gleamed with sweat and his hair matted to the back of his neck. The room is filled with nothing but the sounds of their moans, the squeaking of the desks, the heat fills the air and clouds the high windows. Their chests' heave as they work their lungs to the breaking point. Lips move and hands tease. Hair gone beyond wild. Anyone who dared to walk past would most likely be emotionally scarred for the remainder of their existence.

Zero moaned, as another thrust hit that perfect spot. By far, this thrust was the strongest and most heart pounding one hit, it felt so good but, was so painful his back arched so far back, his head was resting in the hollow base of Kaname's neck.

"Bastard." He snarled.

Kaname grinned down at him, wrapping his strong arms around his waist. "You're cute when you're angry." He loosened his left arm, letting his hand wander; carefully caressing his hips, his thighs, anything to make him swoon. While his left hand took care of the south, his right took Zero's right arm and hooked it around his neck. His tongue ran the length of the crest tattooed on the teens' neck.

"You better not bite me!" Zero threatened.

"Don't worry." Kaname murmured sourly, "I wouldn't dream of drinking you. I've come to where everyone's blood smells the same to me. So it probably wouldn't even taste good."

"Oh…" was the only word he was able to say clearly as the vampire, played with him and tenderly sucked the skin around his neck, shoulder, and collar bone. His eyes fluttered closed as he started slither out once more like a snake that didn't know how to make turns. If this is what damnation was like, maybe being one of the damned wouldn't be so bad.

But in his heart, he knew, he knew it wasn't going to last. They had both spilled a few pools each, had lost tons of water, and all their stamina. Kaname pulled out a final time, took a deep breath, and so hard, they both spilled at the same time. He pulled out completely, leaning against Zero's wincing form; he kissed his check before sliding on the desk in the second row and lying down. Zero, snatched his shirt from the floor and wiped his hard, creamy, liquid-covered dick; the desk would have to wait. For now, he wanted to sleep. He climbed off the first desk, and onto Kaname's stomach. He pillowed his head onto chest, closing his eyes, letting exhaustion consume him.

That had been his first night with the vampire and the first time, he'd ever been with a supernatural creature. It had been a night to remember. Now, he let the memory burn as he watch the bullet fly straight for the pureblood. It was never meant to be. Their war was too great.

"Good-bye Kiryu-kun." Kaname muttered as he watched the bullet fly right to him.


End file.
